


Improbable Not Impossible

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One stupid night of drunken, hot, incredible indiscretion and four months of barely restrained flirting and sexual tension later he’s bent over the toilet for the 32nd morning in a row and finally decides that maybe it’s time to go see Ducky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Improbable Not Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly angsty. Total crack. It's written for my dear friend Tygarra. My first and only MPREG.
> 
> A/N: Michaela is said Mi-kay-luh.

It had been one stupid night of indiscretion.  
  
They’d gotten drunk and Tony had touched Gibbs and that had been all it had taken to finally crack the other man’s resolve.  
  
One stupid night of hot, incredible sex under the stars in the middle of a grove of trees under the full moon. It was like something out of a romance novel – not that he’d ever read one of those.  
  
In the morning – sober and still in the middle of the woods on a camping trip – they carefully clean up and pretend nothing happened.  
  
Except for the one time where Tony – with a smirk that makes Gibbs want to slap him somewhere besides his head – calls it their Brokeback moment and winks.  
  
Gibbs rents the movie and smacks Tony upside the head as soon as he walks into the bullpen the next morning. Tony doesn’t even ask why – he just smirks again.  
  
One stupid night of drunken, hot, incredible indiscretion and four months of barely restrained flirting and sexual tension later he’s bent over the toilet for the 32nd morning in a row and finally decides that maybe it’s time to go see Ducky.  
  
Blood work and an initial exam with Ducky promising him results in a few days – standard operating procedures - until Ducky runs the blood work three more times and calls him down to autopsy where he’s waiting with an ultrasound machine.  
  
“Hop up,” Ducky smiles, patting the table.  
  
The goop that Ducky puts on his belly is cold and he frowns the entire time, watching Ducky watch the screen.  
  
“Well…that’s…” Ducky blinks owlishly, “well, it’s…”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
Ducky turns the screen and Gibbs’ eyes go wide. There’s not much to see yet of course but it’s something he’s seen before.  
  
Gibbs looks down at his stomach with a shocked glare.  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”  
  
“I’m afraid not though…believe me, Jethro,” Ducky shakes his head, “I’m as baffled as you are.”  
  
“How the hell…?”  
  
“If you don’t know that by now…” Ducky teases.  
  
“This isn’t funny! I can _not_ be _pregnant_!”  
  
Ducky shakes his head again and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
“I wish I knew what to tell you. Obviously if you had a functioning set of ovaries you would have noticed by now…”  
  
“Ya _think_?”  
  
“…and yet here we are. The blood work and the ultrasound confirm that you are indeed…pregnant,” Ducky stares at Gibbs’ belly, grabbing a few tissues and wiping the gel off.  
  
“I…” Gibbs sits up, tugging his shirt down and putting both of his hands over his stomach, “I can’t…”  
  
“Do you wish to terminate?” Ducky asks; tone carefully neutral.  
  
“I don’t know,” Gibbs admits.  
  
Ducky heaves out a sigh and squeezes Gibbs’ knee.  
  
“No matter what you decide we have to involve other people and I’m afraid that means that your…condition…will come under scrutiny. I’ll do my best to keep it quiet, see if I can call in a few favors but…brace yourself for a lot of poking and prodding. You’ve just become a medical oddity, my dear Jethro.”  
  
With a scowl Gibbs hunches over, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
“This is bullshit.”  
  
\--  
  
A week later he still hasn’t decided and Ducky’s been running test after test which is quickly wearing thin on Gibbs’ nerves.  
  
“How many more of these…”  
  
“I don’t _know_ ,” Ducky snaps, “there’s a possibility that you won’t even be able to carry to term. There’s a possibility that even if you do the strain could kill you - you’re hardly a young man anymore. I’m afraid I must be exhaustive in my examination and that means…tests.”  
  
He heaves the last word out on an annoyed breath and Gibbs grumbles something, feeling far too vulnerable curled up on his side and he startles a little at the first touch of cool fingers.  
  
“A rectal exam?” he asks again.  
  
“Unless you think you became pregnant through oral sex,” Ducky says reasonably.  
  
“I hate these,” Gibbs mutters.  
  
“I don’t know anyone who enjoys them,” Ducky responds distractedly.  
  
Gibbs gasps as Ducky prods gently.  
  
“Well, you’ve a very healthy prostate.”  
  
“ _Thanks_.”  
  
The colonoscopy is intense – because the enema wasn’t bad enough, Ducky had to shove a camera up there afterwards – and for the first time since he was a child he really wishes he had a hand to hold. Of course people were usually put under anesthetic for this but Gibbs had stubbornly refused to bring anyone else in on his little secret just yet. He was quickly coming to regret that decision.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” he growls.  
  
“Almost finished,” Ducky soothes.  
  
“What the hell are you looking for? China?”  
  
How far did the man need to shove that thing up inside him anyway?  
  
“Are you taking the long route to my brain?” Gibbs grinds out.  
  
“I think a stick may have become lodged up here at some point and I’m hoping I can somehow remove it.”  
  
“Oh, fuck you.”  
  
“I’m trying to find out how you became impregnated in the first place,” Ducky explains, resisting the urge to snap back something equally nasty.  
  
Gently he removes the camera, still watching the screen carefully even though the equipment will have recorded it for later review.  
  
“Ducky…shit, Ducky,” Gibbs bites his lip, eyes clenched tightly shut.  
  
This is all becoming too much. Ducky finally slides the last of the tube and camera out, cleaning Gibbs up carefully and covering him with a blanket. He tosses the gloves into the trash and moves back to Gibbs’ side.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jethro,” Ducky says softly, brushing the other man’s hair away from his face.  
  
“ _Shit_.”  
  
“Why don’t you just lie here for a moment?” Ducky strokes his hair again, “Just rest, you’ve nowhere you need to be.”  
  
“I can’t be pregnant,” Gibbs rasps out hoarsely.  
  
Ducky goes quiet, hand still on Gibbs’ head. With a heavy sigh he touches Gibbs’ cheek, not meeting his eyes.  
  
“You can abort chemically and we can hope your body reabsorbs the fetus or I can call my friend Alexandra. She runs a birth clinic but they perform the occasional abortion and I’ve already made her aware of your situation – she’s promised to keep quiet, be discreet and she’s going to recruit a few of her most trusted people to assist if it comes to that. If we abort surgically it will be via cesarean section and you’ll have to take a few weeks of medical leave.”  
  
Gibbs shakes his head, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to shut it all out.  
  
“I don’t know. I have to think about it,” he says thickly.  
  
That night he curls up in bed on his side, hands over his stomach and wonders why he doesn’t really feel any different.  
  
You’re supposed to feel it, he thinks. You’re supposed to know and there’s supposed to be a feeling – something significant, some emotion worthy of a small miracle – but all he feels is…normal.  
  
Which is empty and cold and God…so fucking lonely it chokes him sometimes.  
  
There’s no spark, no hope – he’s looking but he can’t find it.  
  
It’s not just him inside this skin anymore but he still feels alone.  
  
\--  
  
  
He still hasn’t decided and Ducky – having comforted and cajoled and lectured – finally loses his temper.  
  
“The time to make a decision is _now_ , Jethro!”  
  
“You think it’s that fucking simple?”  
  
“Of course not but you can’t bury your head in the sand and hope this goes away!”  
  
“That’s easy for you to say you’re not the _man_ who’s _pregnant_!”  
  
Ducky’s eyes become impossibly wide as they fix on something behind Gibbs and Gibbs covers his face with his hands.  
  
“I can’t deal with this shit,” he mutters, not turning around.  
  
There’s a brief silence and then Tony’s raucous laughter.  
  
“Oh, God! You should see the looks on your faces!”  
  
“What?” McGee mutters with obvious confusion.  
  
“That was great, Gibbs,” Tony continues, “you seriously should have considered a career in acting.”  
  
Ducky quickly plasters an amused smile on his face, clapping Gibbs’ arm in a show of camaraderie.  
  
“I must admit we did do rather well,” he says.  
  
Gibbs sucks in a breath and straightens, turning with a smug smirk. Ziva and McGee are still staring, looking shell-shocked and Gibbs shrugs his eyebrows.  
  
“Been a while since I pulled a prank,” Gibbs nods to Tony.  
  
“You’re a pro, Boss. I mean…I’m just sorry we didn’t get it on camera.”  
  
Finally McGee laughs and nudges Ziva who shakes her head and chuckles.  
  
“You really were very convincing,” she says uncertainly.  
  
“I’ve done undercover before, David.”  
  
“I can see why,” she laughs.  
  
“So did you not um…” McGee gestures vaguely, “have you had lunch yet? Because Tony’s paying.”  
  
Tony sighs, “I can’t believe I lost.”  
  
“I am the master of rock, paper, scissors, Tony,” Ziva smirks.  
  
“You’d think it would be McGee,” Tony crosses his arms, “I mean, with his degree in Applied Geekery.”  
  
“ _Funny_ , Tony,” McGee grumbles.  
  
“I know,” Tony grins, “That’s why I said it.”  
  
“Not really hungry,” Gibbs interjects.  
  
“Which means we’ll bring you back a slice of pizza,” Tony salutes, “Hey, you guys go ahead and I’ll meet you there. I want to gloat with my partners in crime for a minute.”  
  
Ziva points a threatening finger at him, “Alright but don’t stand us up.”  
  
“Promise,” Tony crosses his heart.  
  
As soon as they’re gone Tony’s smiling façade drops and he strides forward, stopping in front of Gibbs with a questioning expression. Gibbs sighs, unable to mask the nervousness he feels.  
  
“Thanks,” he says finally.  
  
“How…? I mean, _how_?” Tony asks, flinging out his hands.  
  
“We still don’t know, I’m afraid,” Ducky smiles gently.  
  
“You…” Tony gestures, “You don’t look…”  
  
Gibbs looks to Ducky who shrugs one shoulder.  
  
“The baby is perfectly healthy,” he reassures them.  
  
“So…I’m going to be a dad?” Tony’s brow furrows, “I mean, it’s mine.”  
  
“Because I’m what,” Gibbs snaps, “an incubator?”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that, Gibbs.”  
  
Ducky looks back and forth between them, eyes going wide as his eyebrows shoot up.  
  
“Jethro…Tony is the father?”  
  
Gibbs grimaces and nods, “Yeah.”  
  
Tony holds up his hands when Ducky glares at him, “Hey, I’ve never gotten anyone pregnant before. If I’d thought for even _half_ a second…”  
  
“And were you positive that neither of you had any STDs? Really, Anthony, to not use a condom!”  
  
“It takes two to tango!” Tony shoots back, “and it’s not like we were around the corner from the local pharmacy.”  
  
Ducky opens his mouth to growl out something else and then snaps it shut again, blinking.  
  
“You know I hadn’t considered location. I wonder…”  
  
“Does it really matter _where_ we did it?” Gibbs grumbles.  
  
“Environmental factors, my dear Jethro,” Ducky nods, “Perhaps you were exposed to something? A chemical or some type of radiation?”  
  
“How the hell should I know?” Gibbs sighs with exasperation.  
  
“Well, that’s what we’re trying to find out! _Honestly_ , you impossible bastard, I’m only trying to help!”  
  
Gibbs clenches his fists at his sides, body suddenly trembling faintly. He turns away and sucks in a shuddering breath, glaring at the wall as tears well up in his eyes.  
  
Tony looks to Ducky who shrugs and then opens and closes his mouth, raising a finger in the air.  
  
“Hormones,” he mouths at Tony who still looks a little overwhelmed.  
  
Biting his lip, Tony gestures Ducky out with a nod.  
  
“Hey, Boss,” Tony says softly.  
  
“Fuck off,” Gibbs snarls, effect ruined when his voice breaks.  
  
“Maybe later.”  
  
Tony lays a hand on Gibbs’ shoulder and turns him around, gripping Gibbs’ upper arms once the other man is facing him.  
  
“It’s going to be ok. I mean, I’m used to you, you know? We’ll figure it out.”  
  
He hadn’t realized he’d needed that but once he hears Tony say the words it’s like a weight’s been lifted off of him and suddenly the decision isn’t so hard anymore.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Tony grins and the room suddenly seems brighter.  
  
“Don’t mention it, Boss.”  
  
\--  
  
The first kick.  
  
That’s when everything changes.  
  
He’s sitting at his desk and he feels something move _inside him_ – a strange flutter, a swelling warmth in his chest, a feeling worthy of a small miracle – that makes him startle and press a palm to his stomach.  
  
The office continues bustling around him, oblivious to the oddity sitting in their midst. It overwhelms him briefly and he rests his head on his desk, trying to get a rein on his emotions.  
  
“Boss?” Tony asks softly.  
  
“The baby kicked,” Gibbs whispers.  
  
Discreetly, Tony hands him a tissue and Gibbs swipes at his eyes and nose.  
  
“Come on, Gibbs. How about we go downstairs for a minute?”  
  
“I don’t want to see Ducky,” Gibbs straightens and snaps, louder than he means to.  
  
Tony just keeps looking at him, eyes wide and gentle and pleading until Gibbs stands up with a snarl, ignoring curious eyes. He stalks all the way down, taking the stairs when the elevator doesn’t come as quickly as he’d like.  
  
As soon as they’re around a corner in a deserted stretch of hallway Tony touches his shoulder.  
  
“I thought maybe we could borrow Abby’s office for a minute. You know she won’t mind.”  
  
“…so we’re not…?”  
  
“Because the baby kicked? Although that’s a good cover. Pretend you’re sick.”  
  
Gibbs nods and they stride into Abby’s lab while Gibbs tries to ignore the way Tony seems to stick just a little extra close.  
  
“Hey, Gibbs! Hey, Tony!”  
  
“Hey, Abby,” Tony smiles, “Mind if we borrow your office for a little while?”  
  
“Sure, what for?”  
  
Tony falters so with a heavy sigh Gibbs signs at her and all the blood drains from Abby’s face.  
  
“What?” she says out loud.  
  
Gibbs repeats the signs, adding on a few more, none of which Tony understands.  
  
“Gibbs…Oh, my God,” Abby stares at the floor for a minute and then stands, coming to carefully wrap her arms around Gibbs, “Are you ok?”  
  
“I dunno, Abbs.”  
  
She doesn’t smile at all, still shocked as she pulls away, “Um…is that what Ducky’s had me running tests for? He said it was a personal favor and he asked me not to tell anyone.”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
She nods for a second, glancing away and then back again.  
  
“I want to help. Whatever you need, Gibbs. I’ll let Ducky know you told me and it’ll be easier for us to figure this thing out.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
With a small smile Abby leans up to kiss his cheek, “No worries, Boss-man. You are taken care of.”  
  
Gibbs nods and Tony puts a hand on his shoulder, jerking his head towards Abby’s office.  
  
“Thanks, Abby,” Tony smiles, kissing her cheek.  
  
“Are…oh my God, Tony are you the daddy?” she whispers.  
  
Tony’s eyes go a little wide and he grimaces, glancing at Gibbs who just nods.  
  
“…hinky.”  
  
They can only shrug at that.  
  
In the office Tony guides Gibbs down onto the futon, taking off Gibbs’ shoes and jacket, covering Gibbs up with the small black and purple afghan. Tony kicks off his own shoes and lies down beside him, pulling Gibbs into his arms. Gibbs untucks his shirt and brings Tony’s hand down to where the baby is still delivering the occasional kick and Tony grins brilliantly when he feels it. When he sees that Gibbs isn’t smiling Tony kisses his forehead and holds him close.  
  
For the first time in a long time Gibbs lets himself be comforted without protest.  
  
\--  
  
Gibbs is washing the dishes, humming softly to himself while the baby shifts in a way that he’s finally getting used to. Something suddenly occurs to him and he looks down at his swelling stomach, wiggling his toes against the linoleum before glancing around the room. Tony walks in humming the same song he’d been humming and Gibbs turns.  
  
“Hey, Tony.”  
  
Tony looks up, raising his eyebrows in question.  
  
“Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen,” Gibbs says, struggling to hold back a smile.  
  
A bark of laughter escapes him before Tony slaps a hand over his mouth.  
  
“It’s ok,” Gibbs assures him, “It’s pretty goddamned funny.”  
  
“Does that make you my little wife?” Tony snorts, coming close to rest his hands on Gibbs’ hips.  
  
“Only if I get to hit you with a rolling pin.”  
  
“In that case can I be the little wife?” Tony smirks, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Sure. I’ll buy you a pretty dress.”  
  
“If it’s from Sears I’ll pass.”  
  
“Damn,” Gibbs says dryly, “I had one all picked out too.”  
  
Tony bites back a smile, laughter choking him as he valiantly tries to keep a straight face. Gibbs pokes him once in the stomach and Tony cracks up, pressing his face into Gibbs’ shoulder.  
  
“Relax, DiNozzo. Wait until the kid comes…I’ll really be a riot then.”  
  
Tony lifts his face, grinning at Gibbs widely.  
  
“I can’t wait.”  
  
\--  
  
Tony’s been spending the night here and there, whenever Gibbs seems to need him close. They act like nothing has changed.  
  
Well, Gibbs thinks, almost nothing.  
  
It’s not really that there’s more touching it’s just…different. It’s not that Tony is suddenly enamored with him but it’s as if Tony can sense that Gibbs is more accepting of it now even without Gibbs having said so.  
  
It’s a relief to have Tony come into the house and lay a warm hand on his neck, or to brush his fingers over Gibbs’ as he hands him something.  
  
The more his body changes, the more the baby kicks, the stranger Ducky’s theories and tests become the more Gibbs needs some semblance of normalcy.  
  
Somehow that’s Tony. Tony is still his exuberant, grinning self. He still makes inappropriate jokes and flirts with everyone with a pulse and slips occasionally into his serious moments for reasons that Gibbs still doesn’t always understand. He doesn’t treat Gibbs any differently than before – with a few small exceptions that Gibbs reluctantly allows him – and that is something that Gibbs needs so desperately he couldn’t ask for it if he tried.  
  
Tony hesitantly lays a hand on his shoulder when one of Ducky’s tests is uncomfortable or just shy of painful. Tony takes him home and turns the T.V. on and makes them something to eat. Tony stands awkwardly in the doorway, says “damnit, Gibbs” and stalks forward, crawling under the covers beside him – wrapping his body around Gibbs in the dark.  
  
Tony suggests that he should just fucking move in already.  
  
Gibbs couldn’t say no if he tried.  
  
\--  
  
Gibbs stares at the jar of pickles and bites his lower lip.  
  
"Gibbs?" Tony asks, "You ok?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, why?"  
  
"You've been staring at those pickles like you want to make love to them."  
  
"...Been craving them all day. Kind of worried if I start eating them I won't be able to stop."  
  
Tony narrows his eyes and glances between the jar and Gibbs.  
  
"That's way too many pickles, Boss."  
  
"Yeah," Gibbs nods.  
  
Tony looks at Gibbs looking at the pickles for another few minutes before pulling a fork out of the drawer, popping open the jar, spearing a pickle and handing it, fork and all, to Gibbs.  
  
"I think it's one of the rites of passage of pregnancy that you have to crave these things," Tony makes a face, "You don't want a chocolate shake to go with that, do you?"  
  
Gibbs pauses, mouth open and pickle almost to his lips.  
  
"Actually..."  
  
\--  
  
“Have you noticed Gibbs getting…crankier?” McGee mutters, rubbing the back of his head, scalp still stinging.  
  
“He has certainly been bossier,” Ziva grumbles, carefully putting the file she was reading back in order, “I do not believe he has ever been this demanding in the past.”  
  
McGee fidgets slightly and leans closer, “I think there’s something going on between him and Tony.”  
  
Ziva’s brow furrows and she leans back, looking McGee over curiously, “I think he’s mad at him for something. He’s been sending him on a lot of errands and has been far more snappish with Tony than either of us.”  
  
“They’ve been touching more,” McGee says, “And did you notice Tony’s always bringing Gibbs food lately? Not just lunch either.”  
  
“I still think Gibbs is mad at him for something…and probably taking it out on the rest of us as well as Tony.”  
  
"I swear to you," Tim insists, "I walked into Abby's lab and I caught a glimpse of Tony rubbing Gibbs' feet."  
  
Ziva smirks, “Do you think he’ll rub mine if I ask nicely?”  
  
“Ziva, seriously, I think…I think Gibbs and Tony might be dating.”  
  
“Oh, honestly, McGee,” Ziva scoffs, waving him off, “That’s just ridiculous.”  
  
\--  
  
Tony’s fully moved in now, sharing Gibbs’ bed every night and generally making himself at home.  
  
Still, Tony doesn’t push things. For the most part he gives Gibbs his space and sometimes Gibbs wishes Tony…well, wouldn’t.  
  
Gibbs sits, cradling his swollen belly as he glares at the television. He’s on medical leave for the rest of the pregnancy – which had required a very delicate conversation between Gibbs, Ducky and Vance – two months of sitting around doing absolutely nothing.  
  
“This sucks,” he mutters when Tony comes home.  
  
All Tony does is shrug, kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie.  
  
Gibbs glares at him, trying to inspire the proper level of sympathy for his plight.  
  
“It’s all your fault,” he accuses.  
  
Tony snorts and sits on the side of the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to Gibbs’ stomach.  
  
“Good to know,” he smirks, “I mean, I’d hate to raise another man’s child.”  
  
The glare intensifies and Tony desperately tries to bite back the grin.  
  
“Not that you’re a woman, Gibbs. Though…” he reaches up and squeezes Gibbs’ chest, “I think those are getting bigger.”  
  
Gibbs’ eyes snap down to his chest and Tony pats his cheek.  
  
“But at least you’ll get to breast feed. I’ve been reading up on it and that’s supposed to be best for the baby.”  
  
“This is seriously bullshit,” Gibbs grumbles, feeling overwhelmed by it all once again.  
  
“…can I hug you?”  
  
With a faint frown Gibbs shrugs, “You got me _pregnant_ …I guess, yeah.”  
  
Tony scoots forward and wraps Gibbs up in his arms. After a few minutes Gibbs shifts.  
  
“You gonna hug me all night?”  
  
With a sigh Tony pulls back, reaching up to hold Gibbs’ face – laying soft kisses on his cheeks, chin, nose and forehead.  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
Gibbs’ eyes flicker from Tony’s mouth to his eyes and back again and he nods.  
  
This kiss is soft too, sweet and tender. It hurts and Gibbs pulls away after a minute, licking his lips.  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“Yeah, Gibbs?” Tony whispers, stroking his cheeks.  
  
“Could you stop being so goddamned nice?”  
  
“I’m killing you with kindness.”  
  
“Emphasis on the killing,” Gibbs says, brow furrowing as he looks away.  
  
Tony only scoots a little closer, wrapping Gibbs up in his arms again and kissing him just as sweetly as before.  
  
“You’re going to have to get used to it,” he insists, voice breathy as they part slightly.  
  
“I could give you the boot.”  
  
“Could. Won’t.”  
  
That makes Gibbs chuckle and smirk dangerously, “You’re so sure?”  
  
Tony quirks his head to the side, casting his eyes to the ceiling as if in deep thought before nodding.  
  
“Yeah. You know why?”  
  
“Enlighten me.”  
  
“Because I’m not letting you.”  
  
Before he can protest Tony kisses him again.  
  
When Tony pulls back Gibbs bites his lip.  
  
“We can do it if I lie on my side.”  
  
“Wow, that’s so romantic,” Tony snorts.  
  
“I know I’m not…”  
  
“…not what? A master wordsmith?”  
  
“Attractive.”  
  
“Gibbs when I first met you…ok, mostly I was kind of impressed and a little intimidated but after that I had trouble walking straight because I was jerking off thinking about you every night for like… _five years_.”  
  
“I meant right now,” Gibbs smirks.  
  
“Right now?”  
  
Gibbs sighs, looking away as he pulls out of Tony’s arms and leans back, gesturing at his changing body.  
  
“Oh,” Tony winces, “Because of um…”  
  
“Yeah, Tony.”  
  
“I’m not gonna lie, Gibbs. It’s weird.”  
  
“Try it from my end.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“So I’m not _glowing_ with…whatever?” Gibbs quirks up an eyebrow.  
  
Tony caresses his cheek, “I still think you’re handsome, I’ll just be glad when you’re not tabloid fodder anymore.”  
  
“Didn’t they already have a pregnant man?”  
  
“He was transgender…uh…born a woman.”  
  
“I know what transgender is.”  
  
“They made you take that course, didn’t they? The sensitivity training?”  
  
“Nobody made me do anything, Abby’s friend Mike is trans. We all went out on Mike’s ATVs last summer. Mike got hurt and when we were patching him up we had to take off his shirt and he was…bound, you know? Breasts taped down.”  
  
“…hey, I met Mike I think. Kind of short guy with dark hair?”  
  
“Wicked sense of humor and enough piercings to make a pincushion wince?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s cool.”  
  
Gibbs nods, “He’s a good guy. Anyway he explained it all to me.”  
  
With a snort, Gibbs looks down at his body, “He’d get a fucking kick out of this.”  
  
“You wear it well,” Tony grins, fondling Gibbs’ crotch, slipping his hand inside Gibbs’ boxers.  
  
Gibbs shifts, closing his eyes, “That mean you’re gonna fuck me?”  
  
“Gonna make you cum; don’t know if sex is a good idea.”  
  
“Why the hell not?”  
  
“Might be too um…strenuous, Gibbs. Besides,” Tony teases the head of Gibbs’ dick, “There are other ways to get off.”  
  
“What about you?” Gibbs gasps, groaning softly as Tony’s talented hands work him over.  
  
“Lie on your side.”  
  
Tony stands up and strips, tugging Gibbs’ boxers off before sliding up behind him. He slicks up his own dick and presses close, thrusting his cock between Gibbs’ thighs as he wraps his hand around Gibbs’ dick.  
  
“How’s this?”  
  
“Good,” Gibbs groans, letting Tony work him over.  
  
Tony fists Gibbs’ dick with long, even strokes, smirking in Gibbs’ ear when the other man starts gasping.  
  
Even if Tony’s hard dick isn’t exactly where Gibbs would like it the stimulation is still nice. He lets Tony strip away his rigid self control – the way he did that night under the stars with sloppy kisses and sweet smiles – until he’s cumming all over Tony’s fingers.  
  
The spurting warmth of Tony’s orgasm splashes his balls, smearing the insides of his thighs and he reaches down with a sated smile, smearing their cum together all over his skin before bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them clean.  
  
Tony cleans them up, makes them dinner and somehow this becomes the best part of his day – these few hours after Tony’s come home and it’s just them learning to enjoy each other’s company in a way they never could have before.  
  
\--  
  
The commotion from downstairs makes Gibbs reach for the Sig taped to the back of the headboard until he registers the voices – and who they belong to. He sighs heavily as he hears footsteps thundering up the stairs and then starts slightly as Tony barges into the room, throwing his weight into the door as he slams it shut and locks it. Ziva’s voice booms from the other side and she pounds the solid wood with her fist, rattling the door in its’ frame.  
  
“You open this door right now or I am breaking every single one of your fingers, Tony!”  
  
“It’s not up to me anymore, Ziva,” Tony says in his most irritating tone.  
  
That seems to subdue Ziva and Gibbs stands up, wincing with the effort, before walking over to Tony.  
  
“Get me my robe,” he grumbles.  
  
Tony lays his hands on Gibbs’ stomach, brow furrowing. He looks up at Gibbs through his lashes and sighs softly through his nose.  
  
“Are you sure, Boss?”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow and Tony nods, moving to get Gibbs’ robe from the bathroom.  
  
“Ziva’s going to figure it out once the baby’s born and neither of them deserve to…”  
  
“I know,” Tony says softly, “But…I mean…”  
  
Tony helps Gibbs put the robe on and then turns Gibbs around.  
  
“You don’t even like _me_ seeing you like this, Gibbs and I…I mean…”  
  
With a soft snort Gibbs smirks, “You trying to say you love me, DiNozzo?”  
  
A muffled noise comes through the door and then a harsh whisper and a soft ‘ow!’. Tony and Gibbs look at the door simultaneously, then back at each other. Gibbs looks amused but Tony still looks worried.  
  
“I’ll be fine, Tony.”  
  
Gibbs closes the robe, letting it hang mostly loose around his frame. At the last second Tony darts in and kisses him, biting his own lip as he pulls away.  
  
For a second Gibbs looks like he might laugh and then he shifts, putting on his best scowl. He yanks the door open, making Ziva and McGee startle back from where they’d been listening in.  
  
“What?” Gibbs snaps.  
  
Tony has to stay hidden behind the door because if he sees their faces he’ll die laughing. Trust Gibbs to really turn on the bastard to make everyone feel better.  
  
“I uh…” McGee begins.  
  
“We were just…” Ziva interjects, gesturing between the two of them.  
  
“You were _what_ , David?”  
  
Ziva straightens and glares at him, “ _Worried_ about you!”  
  
“Didn’t Tony tell you I was alright?”  
  
“Well, yes, but…”  
  
“But nothing, Ziva. You should’ve trusted him instead of barging into my house at damn near ten o’clock at night!”  
  
Tony is watching Gibbs’ expression carefully to gauge how Ziva and McGee are faring under Gibbs’ verbal onslaught when suddenly Gibbs looks…well…sorry.  
  
Frowning, Tony pulls the door open a bit more to find Ziva standing there with her lower lip trembling faintly. In a move that would do Abby proud she flings her arms around Gibbs’ neck and hugs him tightly.  
  
It goes to show how worried and upset she is that it takes her a minute to realize that something’s a little… _off_.  
  
With wide eyes she pulls back and looks down at Gibbs’ stomach.  
  
“You…” she looks back up into Gibbs’ face, “I _knew it_!”  
  
McGee blinks at her, “Knew what?”  
  
“I knew you…When we walked in on you that day you sounded too…I knew you were lying but I couldn’t believe it was really true.”  
  
Gibbs smirks and pats her on the head.  
  
“Should’ve trusted your gut.”  
  
Ziva laughs and then stands back, staring at Gibbs with wonder.  
  
“How is it even…?”  
  
“Still not sure. Ducky’s been running… _tests_.”  
  
That makes Ziva wince with sympathy.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Gibbs shrugs and shakes his head, “Yeah.”  
  
“Could somebody tell me what the hell is going on?” McGee snaps.  
  
They all turn to look at McGee and then Ziva’s eyes go wide as it really sinks in.  
  
“My God, Gibbs. You’re pregnant.”  
  
“What?” McGee shouts, staring at her incredulously.  
  
With a sigh, Gibbs opens his robe a bit, showing his t-shirt stretched over his bulging stomach.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” McGee exclaims.  
  
“Hey,” Tony grins, “This _is_ actually kind of biblical.”  
  
Gibbs reaches up and smacks the back of his head. Tony winces and then rubs at the area, glaring at Gibbs with a frown.  
  
“Well, it is. I mean…this is right up there with virgin birth, Gibbs.”  
  
“I’m not Christian,” Ziva says dazedly, “But I’m fairly certain that’s blasphemous.”  
  
“I haven’t been a practicing Catholic since I was twelve,” Tony snaps back, voice a shade too serious.  
  
Gibbs rolls his eyes and turns back to the bed – which he is quickly growing to hate – so that he can get off his feet.  
  
“Everybody get the hell out,” he growls.  
  
They all go quiet but instead of running off to escape his wrath they’re all suddenly at his side – all except Tony who stands by the door patiently.  
  
“Gibbs, I’m sorry, I just…it’s uh…kind of a shock,” McGee babbles, running his hand through his short hair.  
  
“…Congratulations!” Ziva smiles awkwardly.  
  
Surprisingly that makes Gibbs laugh. His head falls back to thud against the headboard, then lolls to the side as he regards them.  
  
“You tell anyone and you’re on diaper duty until she’s potty trained.”  
  
Ziva smiles a little more genuinely and tentatively rests her hand on top of Gibbs’.  
  
“I could babysit.”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow and she shrugs.  
  
“I’ll think about it. Now get the hell out of here, I’m tired.”  
  
They nod and start to exit. McGee turns around halfway, obviously still in shock.  
  
“Wait, she? It’s a girl?”  
  
“Yeah, McGee.”  
  
McGee nods and turns away and then back again once he’s reached the door.  
  
“Uh…” he gestures after Ziva, mouth working soundlessly for a moment, “I uh…congratulations. I mean…you um…you’re happy, right Boss?”  
  
Gibbs sighs and shrugs.  
  
“Oh…well, I guess it’s kind of weird. I mean…of course it’s weird but um…”  
  
“McGee,” Gibbs says firmly.  
  
That makes McGee straighten.  
  
“If you need anything call me, ok? That…” McGee looks terrified for a second and then bites it back, “That’s an order, Boss. Anything at all.”  
  
“Thanks, Tim,” Gibbs smirks.  
  
McGee blushes a little and exits quickly. Tony shuts the door and leans back against it heavily, peering at Gibbs through half-lidded eyes before pushing off and striding over.  
  
“How long do you think it’ll take them to put two and two together?”  
  
“Day. Two tops,” Gibbs smirks.  
  
“Hell of a shock,” Tony concedes.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“You ok?” Tony asks evenly as he sits down next to Gibbs on the bed.  
  
“I feel like a goddamned freak show,” Gibbs grumbles, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder.  
  
Tony frowns, brow furrowing as he wraps an arm around Gibbs’ shoulders.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Should be,” Gibbs teases, “It’s your damn fault.”  
  
With an almost pained chuckle, Tony strokes Gibbs’ cheek. The soft knock doesn’t register quickly enough before Ziva pops her head in.  
  
“Tony? You’re blocking us in, could you…”  
  
She freezes and Tony kisses Gibbs’ forehead before standing up.  
  
“You need me to move my car?” he asks firmly.  
  
“Uh, **yes** ,” she says, “Yes, I…I’m sorry.”  
  
“Come on,” Tony orders, guiding her back downstairs.  
  
She stops at the bottom of the stairs and shrugs Tony off when he tries to push her outside.  
  
“You and…it is your child?”  
  
Tony nods, eyes hard and cold. Ziva seems suddenly sad and surprises him by wrapping him up in a hug.  
  
“Abby’s been rubbing off on you,” he accuses.  
  
There’s warmth in his gaze again when Ziva pulls back but the hardness hasn’t faded entirely. Ziva frames his face with her hands and smiles at him tenderly.  
  
“I love you both dearly, Tony. Please do not think for one moment that I would…”  
  
Tony takes her hands, kissing them both and pressing them to his chest.  
  
“I knew you loved me,” he grins.  
  
“Dearly,” she says, not letting him joke his way around the situation.  
  
Tony’s eyes fall to their hands; he seems suddenly overwhelmed and Ziva hugs him again, holding him tight.  
  
“I um…” Tony fumbles, voice rough, “I love you too, Ziva.”  
  
McGee comes back up, obviously unhappy with having been made to wait. He pauses at the bottom of the porch steps, rolls his eyes and stomps up the steps, smacking them both upside the head before hugging them both hard.  
  
“It’s late, I’m tired and most importantly, Gibbs wants us to go away.”  
  
Ziva looks up at Tony who blushes bright red. She chuckles and pats his cheek.  
  
“Tony’s going to move his car right now, McGee. Thank you again for giving me a ride home while my car is in the store.”  
  
“Shop,” Tony automatically corrects.  
  
“Yes, thank you, Tony.”  
  
“Dearly,” he grins, bumping into her gently before moving off to his car.  
  
“Dearly?” McGee repeats, baffled.  
  
Ziva kisses McGee’s cheek and nods.  
  
“Dearly, McGee.”  
  
She pauses, “Oh and you were right about Gibbs and Tony.”  
  
McGee blinks and points at Tony, “I was right about…?”  
  
“Yes,” Ziva nods.  
  
“I _knew it_!” McGee crows.  
  
“Knew what?” Tony asks, car door open and body halfway inside.  
  
“That you and Gibbs were…you know…dating.”  
  
Tony blushes again, eyes wide.  
  
“I knew it!” McGee says, grinning at Ziva.  
  
“Yes, McGee. You are very smart.”  
  
“Oh, God,” Tony groans.  
  
\--  
  
“What’s wrong?” Tony asks gently.  
  
“Back hurts. Could you uh…” Gibbs scowls at the comforter, “could you rub it?”  
  
Tony bites his lip and shakes his head apologetically.  
  
“Ducky said no back rubs and no foot rubs. Maybe an ice pack?”  
  
“Think heat would be better.”  
  
“No. No hot pads and no warm baths.”  
  
“Fucking…goddamnit.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tony says, sounding genuinely upset.  
  
“Just…there’s some ice packs in the freezer.”  
  
Tony trots downstairs and comes back with two ice packs, a glass of apple juice and some crackers.  
  
“How’s your stomach been today?”  
  
“Kept everything down.”  
  
“Good,” Tony sighs with relief.  
  
He helps Gibbs prop himself against the headboard. Gibbs groans with relief as the cold seeps in, soothing his aching muscles.  
  
“I’ll massage you all you want in a few weeks.”  
  
“All I want?” Gibbs grins.  
  
“…I’m going to regret this but yes.”  
  
“Know you give good foot massages. How are you with the rest of the body?”  
  
Tony squeezes Gibbs’ calf lightly, “I am a master masseuse. I’ll rub you down head to toe.”  
  
Gibbs inspects Tony’s face and nods.  
  
“Come here and kiss me.”  
  
\--  
  
Gibbs likes details. He likes putting together the puzzle of a case, he likes working out the schematics of a boat and he likes watching a plan come together.  
  
Getting ready for a baby involves a lot of details. Tony has painted the guest room with VOC free paint, hung up new curtains, put a soft rug over the hardwood floor and assembled the crib while Gibbs gave (mostly) helpful instructions from the old rocking chair that Gibbs had Tony drag down from the attic.  
  
Right now he’s trying to follow the instructions on the changing table and Gibbs is trying to keep him from tossing the thing out the window by tickling his brain with another problem – a name.  
  
“No hick names and no Italian names,” Tony insists.  
  
“Why no Italian names?”  
  
“Because I don’t like my family and if I could I would marry you and take your name just to piss them off.”  
  
“…could take my name anyway,” Gibbs says with a thoughtful expression, “and there’s always civil unions.”  
  
Tony blinks, frowning up at Gibbs over a side panel, “Seriously?”  
  
“Why not? Been happier with you than any of my ex-wives.”  
  
“So you want to add an ex-husband to the list?”  
  
“You gonna wuss out on me?”  
  
“I’m not a wuss!” Tony grumbles, screwing a bolt into place.  
  
“Wasn’t making a statement, Tony. I was asking a question. _Are_ you going to wuss out on me?”  
  
With a faint scowl, Tony straightens, “No way! You’re stuck with me, buddy!”  
  
After a second Tony glances around, looking perplexed.  
  
“Wait, did you just confuse me into marrying you?”  
  
“You brought up marriage in the first place,” Gibbs points out reasonably.  
  
“Well, yeah, _conversationally_...not…”  
  
“Besides,” Gibbs interrupts, “It’ll be less confusing for the baby.”  
  
“Because explaining how she has two biological fathers isn’t going to be confusing at all,” Tony scoffs, “gay dads everywhere are experiencing sympathy pains and extreme jealousy and they don’t know why.”  
  
“Michaela.”  
  
“What?” Tony blinks.  
  
“We’re naming her Michaela.”  
  
“Michaela what?”  
  
Gibbs squints one eye shut in thought and then nods, “Michaela Ann Gibbs.”  
  
\--  
  
While Gibbs has been on medical leave Tony’s been leading the team and though he usually sets Gibbs up with everything he’ll need for the day sometimes Gibbs has to get up and shuffle around the house – grumbling to himself all the while. He feels huge and ugly and all those things he’s heard women bitch about and brushed off as hormones.  
  
He is infinitely sorry and if this is the universe’s way of punishing him for not taking those complaints more seriously he has more than learned his lesson. Sometimes he considers pinching himself – just in case – but part of him is actually a little…glad. Maybe more than a little.  
  
Still he’s not really ready for it when it finally happens.  
  
Gibbs sighs and grabs his phone, hitting Tony’s number on the speed dial.  
  
 _“DiNozzo.”_  
  
“It’s time, honey,” Gibbs smirks and then winces as his body cramps again.  
  
 _“…what? Are you sure?”_  
  
“I just pissed out about two gallons of water which means my water broke, I’ve been having cramps and it feels like I’m passing the world’s biggest kidney stone.”  
  
 _“…ok, you’re sure.”_  
  
Gibbs curls in on himself, some strange biological instinct overtaking his body.  
  
“I really need you to hurry,” he pants, a slight panic setting in.  
  
 _“Ok…ok, I’m just getting Ducky, alright?”_  
  
Tony sounds a little breathless and Gibbs realizes he must be running.  
  
 _“Ducky! We have to go!”_  
  
“Oh, God,” Gibbs groans, “Shit…fucking… _shit_. I don’t give a fuck if it’s cliché; I hate you so goddamn much right now. Why aren’t you here yet?”  
  
 _“I’m sorry, babe…”_  
  
“I told you not to call me…” Gibbs voice breaks when he can breathe again, “ _fuck_. Tony…Tony, Jesus. It hurts.”  
  
 _“We’re getting in the car now, Gibbs. I’m giving the phone to Ducky, ok?”_  
  
“No, don’t…!”  
  
 _“Jethro? Listen to me, how bad is the pain?”_  
  
“Bad!”  
  
 _“I need you to stop pushing,”_ Ducky says gently, _“I know your body is telling you that you need to but you have to try to lie back, breathe and relax. We’re on our way.”_  
  
“Am I supposed to do that stupid…llama or lamaz or whatever it’s called?”  
  
 _“No,”_ Ducky chuckles, _“Just breathe deeply, in through your nose and out through your mouth.”_  
  
Gibbs manages to lay back and starts taking deep breaths.  
  
“Duck…”  
  
 _“I know, just keep breathing, Jethro.”_  
  
“…put Tony back on?”  
  
A brief silence and then Tony’s voice again.  
  
 _“Hey, Gibbs.”_  
  
“You swear to God and heaven and Michael fucking Jordan that you will not make fun of me for this later.”  
  
 _“Whatever it is, I swear.”_  
  
“…I am scared shitless right now.”  
  
 _“Hey, Ducky, could you cover your ears and sing Dominique or something?”_  
  
 _“What the hell for?”_ Ducky exclaims in the background.  
  
 _“Because I have to say something to Gibbs and he’ll have to kill us both if you hear it.”_  
  
 _“Oh, for…honestly, you’re both bloody impossible.”_  
  
Gibbs can’t help but laugh a little as Ducky’s singing starts up faintly.  
  
 _“You still with me?”_  
  
“Yeah.” Gibbs breathes, feeling a little calmer.  
  
 _“I love you, babe. I know you don’t really like pet names but I do and hot ass motherfucker seems kind of inappropriate and a little long and you’re not really sweet enough for sweetheart or honey so I think we’re kind of stuck with babe. Anyway. I love you, babe and I’m really…I’m proud of you because this is some terrifying shit. I mean, **I’m** terrified and I’m just going to be there to hold your hand while you do all the work.”_  
  
“Work? What, lie there while they cut me open?”  
  
 _“Healing is work.”_  
  
“Sure,” Gibbs snorts, grimacing as another cramp spasms through him.  
  
 _“Gibbs…you carried a child inside your very manly hot bod for nine months. I’m pretty sure you’re a hero for that. Even if you weren’t a man you’d be a hero for that. So…look, we’re going to be there soon and I’m going to take care of you both, so don’t worry, ok? Because everything’s going to be fine.”_  
  
“You talk too damn much.”  
  
Tony laughs, _“You don’t talk enough. It’s a balance.”_  
  
Gibbs cries out as another fierce cramp tears through him.  
  
 _“Gibbs!”_  
  
“God, where the _fuck_ are you?”  
  
 _“We’re pulling in now.”_  
  
Sure enough the sound of Tony and Ducky pounding up the stairs fills the house moments later and Gibbs throws his phone at Tony’s head as soon as the other man appears in the doorway.  
  
“Took you long enough!”  
  
“I told you not to push!” Ducky scolds, scowling at the position Gibbs is in.  
  
“I’m not _trying_ to!”  
  
There’s blood on the sheets and Ducky looks up at Tony with worried eyes.  
  
“Alexandra’s clinic is only ten minutes from here. Do you think you can carry him down the stairs?”  
  
Tony practically shoves Ducky out of the way as he scoops Gibbs up into his arms with a grunt, staggering back one step as he shuffles Gibbs into a better position.  
  
“Get the blanket and grab his coat on the way out,” Tony barks, striding out of the room.  
  
Ducky snatches up the blanket quickly, staying close on Tony’s heels, hand on Tony’s shoulder to help steady him as he descends the stairs.  
  
“I’ll drive, I know how to get there,” Ducky says. The car is still idling in the driveway and Tony carefully sits Gibbs down in the backseat, helping him lie down and then climbing in next to him.  
  
“Hey, babe,” he whispers in Gibbs’ ear, “I’m here, everything’s ok.”  
  
“Yeah?” Gibbs grunts, breath heaving out of him, “did you get a doctorate in the last twenty minutes?”  
  
Tony smiles, taking Gibbs’ hand in his own.  
  
“My knife is clean if it comes to that.”  
  
Ducky parks across two spots, helping Tony slip Gibbs into his coat once they get out of the car. Tony puts the blanket over Gibbs’ head and shoulders to hide his face. Carefully he hauls Gibbs into his arms again, whispering soothing things as Ducky runs ahead, holding open doors and yelling orders at the nurses.  
  
Alexandra runs out. Gibbs had only seen her briefly once before and her eyes go wide for a fraction of a second at the sight of the blood on Tony’s shirt.  
  
Immediately she turns and begins yelling her own orders, sending the nurses scrambling.  
  
“We don’t have time for an epidural, we’re going to have to knock him out,” Alexandra says to Ducky.  
  
Ducky nods and they get Gibbs on a gurney, wheeling him quickly into surgery. Tony jogs along after them, mentally yelling at his body to not go into shock. The halls have been cleared and Gibbs reaches out for Tony who grabs his hand, holding it fiercely.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony promises.  
  
Alexandra shares a look with Ducky who shakes his head.  
  
“You have to scrub up and stay out of the way,” she says gruffly, obviously not pleased.  
  
“Yeah, fine,” Tony nods, not taking his eyes off of Gibbs’ face as the nurses help Gibbs out of his clothes and into a hospital gown.  
  
“And no hysterics in my operating room,” she glares as they move Gibbs on to the operating table.  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
Gibbs is breathing heavily as if he’s been running, eyes a little wide as they hook him up to IVs; he looks at Tony who’s drying his hands frantically, yanking on the set of scrubs and the mask they hand him.  
  
“Where can I be that’s not in your way?” Tony asks bluntly, voice carrying across the room.  
  
Alexandra absently gestures towards Gibbs’ head as she stares at the ultrasound screen intently.  
  
“Nancy, I need you over here,” she orders, pulling her mask over her face.  
  
A middle-aged woman hustles over, injecting something into Gibbs’ IV before placing a mask over his mouth.  
  
“I want you to count back from one hundred for me,” she says kindly.  
  
“One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety…” Gibbs eyes close and Tony strokes his hair.  
  
He bites his lip hard to stay quiet, not wanting to distract Alexandra as she makes the first incision. It’s faster than he expected. In what feels like only a few minutes Alexandra hands the baby off to a nurse who carefully looks their little girl over.  
  
Tony lets out a sobbing breath when she starts to cry, his eyes wide as she’s cleaned, wrapped up and placed in his arms.  
  
Alexandra concentrates on Gibbs, nodding when Ducky points and then whispers something in her ear.  
  
He can’t hold it back any longer.  
  
“What is it?” Tony breathes.  
  
Ducky’s head shoots up and he immediately moves to Tony’s side as Alexandra reaches in again and begins cutting at, clamping and pulling out something else that Tony can’t quite see.  
  
“What is it?” he demands.  
  
“It’s fine, Tony,” Ducky reassures him, “Come along and let’s take care of your beautiful daughter.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I’ll explain everything, dear boy; I promise you he’ll be fine.”  
  
Tony locks gazes with him, eyes flashing dangerously. Ducky pats his cheek gently.  
  
“I swear it, Tony, he’s in good hands.”  
  
Reluctantly Tony lets Ducky lead him out of surgery and into an exam room.  
  
“What is it?” Tony insists, whirling on Ducky as soon as the door is shut.  
  
“Ovaries.”  
  
For a few minutes Tony just blinks.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Very small, malformed ovaries. They didn’t show up on the ultrasounds previously because of the baby being in the way.”  
  
They stand in silence for a moment, the weirdness of the situation finally sinking in.  
  
“…you know sometimes I wondered about his uh…mood swings…” Tony frowns.  
  
It’s Ducky’s turn to blink as his brow furrows.  
  
“You know, now that you mention it…”  
  
“So I wasn’t just imagining those?”  
  
“No, I noticed as well but I never would have thought…” Ducky shakes his head.  
  
“Me neither. But then how…I mean… _how_?”  
  
“Oh, honestly I don’t bloody care anymore,” Ducky says, flinging his arms out in exasperation, “Physically it should be impossible but everything about this situation is rather impossible.”  
  
“Improbable,” Tony corrects.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“If it were impossible I wouldn’t be holding her right now,” Tony gestures with a nod.  
  
“…quite right,” Ducky agrees.  
  
“So…essentially Alexandra is in there giving the sort of father of my child a hysterectomy?”  
  
“In essence? Yes.”  
  
They stand there awkwardly for a moment longer.  
  
“This is beyond weird.”  
  
“I need a bloody drink,” Ducky sighs.  
  
\--  
  
It takes a while for them to finish up with Gibbs in surgery and by then the nurses have finished all the paperwork and tests. They’re finally in a private room and Ducky’s off talking to Alexandra and Tony feels like he can finally breathe again.  
  
Tony stares at Gibbs holding their child and smiles, letting out a shuddering breath.  
  
“You know how I said that it was weird before?”  
  
Gibbs looks up and nods, expression questioning but otherwise neutral.  
  
“It’s not now. It’s…” Tony steps forward and wraps an arm around Gibbs’ shoulders, hesitantly touching their daughter’s tiny face, “it’s beautiful.”  
  
Tony kisses him, “You’re beautiful.”  
  
“As much morphine as they’re pumping into me? I _feel_ beautiful.”  
  
Tony laughs and kisses him again, “I seriously love you.”  
  
“That’s good. I’d be kind of upset if you loved me but weren’t serious about it,” Gibbs grins, looking a little loopy.  
  
“I was worried about you for a minute, Boss.”  
  
“Just a minute?”  
  
“Maybe a few.”  
  
“…sorry,” Gibbs sighs, looking down at Michaela.  
  
“She’s gorgeous.”  
  
“Yeah. Never thought I’d be doing this again.”  
  
Tony opens his mouth to tease and then closes it again slowly, pressing a kiss to Gibbs’ temple.  
  
“It’s different this time.”  
  
Gibbs looks up at him, eyes filled with fear, “How?”  
  
Tony’s eyes go hard, mouth a grim line, “Because I can and will shoot anyone who so much as breathes in our direction in a less than friendly way.”  
  
He tilts Gibbs head back a little, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
“I’m going to protect you from now on, ok?”  
  
Gibbs smirks a little at that, gaze affectionate.  
  
“Yeah? You gonna whisk me off my feet and get jealous when the other boys check out my butt?”  
  
“Well, it is a nice butt, Gibbs. Can’t say I blame them for looking.”  
  
“Think you’re missing the point of being a jealous, over-protective lover.”  
  
“You think, Boss? Alright, so…no one else is allowed to check you out anymore. Do I get to tell you you’re dressing too sexy?”  
  
They look at each other and bite back the laughter for a solid minute before cracking up.  
  
“And I…” Gibbs snorts, “I can’t go by myself to poker night anymore.”  
  
“I knew Fornell wanted…” Tony wheezes, “wanted to tap…tap that ass.”  
  
They laugh harder and Gibbs sucks in deep breaths, trying to calm down as Michaela begins to fuss.  
  
Tony swipes the tears of laughter off Gibbs’ cheeks and then kisses them just as Ducky comes back in. They grin at each other obliviously and Ducky smiles, shuffling the clothes and toiletries he’d retrieved from Gibbs’ house.  
  
“Why do I have the feeling I’m going to have to chaperone you two?” he teases, “You do need to get some rest, Jethro.”  
  
“I’ll get some rest once I get the hell out of here. When can I go home?”  
  
“Not for a few days I’m afraid,” Ducky sighs, “Jethro, we are going to have run a few more tests.”  
  
“Damnit, Ducky…” Gibbs grimaces, looking away.  
  
Ducky walks over and lays a hand on Gibbs’ ankle.  
  
“I know you must be beyond frustrated but it’s for your health and your safety, old friend. It’s only a few more days and then you’ll feel much more like yourself again.”  
  
“You can’t…camp out at my place and… _observe_ me?”  
  
“No, you’re staying,” Ducky says firmly, “The minutes it will take to get you back to the clinic or to the hospital could be the difference between life and death. That’s final, Jethro.”  
  
“Damnit,” Gibbs growls.  
  
Tony presses his nose into Gibbs' hair and breathes in his scent, fingers stroking lightly over Gibbs’ collarbone.  
  
“I don’t care where we are,” he whispers, “as long as we’re together.”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow and peers at Tony out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“You’re not softening me up by whispering cute shit in my ear.”  
  
Tony chuckles, “Ok. I’ll keep that in mind, Boss.”  
  
“Damn well better. I’m not gonna turn into some cream puff.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“…alright,” Gibbs mutters, trying to hide his discomfort at Ducky’s quiet observation of Tony’s open affection.  
  
Ducky notices though – he always notices, Gibbs thinks with annoyance.  
  
“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Jethro,” he sighs with exasperation, “you’ve had a child together. Do you honestly think I give half a damn about a little kissing and touching?”  
  
“I sure as hell don’t,” Tony grins, not backing away for one second.  
  
Gibbs shifts and glares at Ducky.  
  
“Well, come say hi to your Goddaughter,” he growls.  
  
\--  
  
“Hey handsome,” Tony whispers in Gibbs’ ear.  
  
Gibbs grunts and rolls over, inhaling deeply, “You just getting in?”  
  
“Stopped to check on Michaela. She’s still out.”  
  
Gibbs peers at the clock, “About time for her feeding.”  
  
Tony nods, fingers trailing over Gibbs’ chest.  
  
“Is it weird?”  
  
“Weirder than the fact that I gave birth to a kid in the first place?”  
  
Tony shrugs and Gibbs shrugs back, sighing as he sits up.  
  
“I’m just glad they yanked those goddamned things out of me. Fucking _ovaries_.”  
  
Tony’s gaze falls to the floor and Gibbs touches his face.  
  
“Glad I got something out of it though.”  
  
That makes Tony smile softly and Gibbs smirks back, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
“You know…I’m all healed up now.”  
  
Tony’s eyes and fingers trail over the scar.  
  
“Six weeks, right?” he asks.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“I owe you a massage, don’t I?”  
  
“Owe me a hell of a lot more than that…”  
  
Michaela starts crying and Gibbs grumbles, “But it’s gonna have to wait a little bit.”  
  
With a soft sigh of his own Tony watches Gibbs head towards the baby’s room. He strips and lies down; tired from a long day of work. When Gibbs returns he’s rubbing at his chest gently, frowning.  
  
“You ok?” Tony asks, sitting up a little.  
  
“She’s getting rough.”  
  
“Didn’t Alexandra give you the run down on what to expect?”  
  
Gibbs nods and sits down next to Tony, still frowning.  
  
“She said ‘wait until the little monster starts getting teeth’.”  
  
Tony winces and reaches up to cup one breast protectively.  
  
“Do they make boob guards?”  
  
“Think I’m gonna have to switch to the pump and the bottles soon.”  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
With a grumbling sigh Gibbs looks down at his chest and the slight paunch of his stomach.  
  
“Can’t fucking wait to get back to normal.”  
  
“Yeah um…I don’t know if normal is a good word to use, you know? All things considered, Gibbs.”  
  
Gibbs turns his head slightly, giving Tony a small glare and a crooked frown.  
  
“I’m just being realistic,” Tony says, holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
“Yeah…been thinking, anyway.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“What happens if I go back to work.”  
  
“If?” Tony repeats, immediately catching on to where this is going.  
  
“You really want her in daycare all the time? Neither of us has much in the way of family…”  
  
“Nobody in my family would baby-sit,” Tony scoffs.  
  
“Couldn’t ask Jack to take that on at his age and…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“He’s really the only family I have left besides you two.”  
  
Tony blinks and looks away.  
  
After a moment he clears his throat and pulls Gibbs closer, “So are you gonna be a stay at home daddy?”  
  
“Dunno. Still thinking about it.”  
  
“Whatever you decide is fine by me.”  
  
Gibbs kisses him and then presses their foreheads together, “…you know I love you, right?”  
  
Tony bites his lip and nods, “Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Liar,” Gibbs grins crookedly, gaze - soft and unfocused – fixed on Tony’s collarbone.  
  
“Never could really lie to you, could I?”  
  
Gibbs shrugs, taking Tony’s hand.  
  
“I love you, Tony.”  
  
“Yeah…I love you too.”  
  
\--  
  
Gibbs sucks in a breath as Tony’s warm, slick hands smooth up his back.  
  
“Massage?” he questions hopefully.  
  
“Yep,” Tony smirks.  
  
“Hell yes,” Gibbs grins, shifting a little on the sheets.  
  
He groans as Tony digs into muscles that had been aching for months, smoothing out knots until Gibbs feels the last of the tension seep away.  
  
“You gonna fuck me too?”  
  
Tony laughs, reaching under Gibbs’ boxers to knead his ass cheeks.  
  
“I love it when you’re demanding,” he rumbles into Gibbs’ ear.  
  
“Damn right.”  
  
Gibbs rolls over and pulls Tony down for a kiss. They settle into that for a while, Tony’s hands roaming over Gibbs’ body, massaging lightly. Then finally Tony’s slick hands slide Gibbs’ boxers off and Tony’s fingers begin circling Gibbs’ hole.  
  
For a minute Gibbs just lies there watching Tony’s face, the lust hazy concentration. He sucks in a breath when a finger breaches the tight rings of muscle, biting his lip when Tony looks up at him and smiles softly.  
  
The second finger makes him shift and Gibbs lifts his legs, planting his feet on the mattress.  
  
There aren’t any words. Tony is quiet, focused on his task and Gibbs is just watching Tony, trying to figure out how the hell they got here to this place.  
  
The chain of events is clear but the results still somehow don’t make sense. Tony should have run for the hills well before now – he shouldn’t still be here, still lying down in this bed every night to wrap around Gibbs and fall asleep in a tangle of limbs.  
  
The third finger makes him arch, eyes clenching tightly shut as Tony crooks his fingers. There’s no more thought. Gibbs clutches at Tony’s shoulders, staring at Tony through half-lidded eyes as Tony adds more lube and then carefully lines up.  
  
Gibbs sucks in a breath as Tony enters him, groaning lowly, “Fuck yes… _finally_.”  
  
That makes Tony chuckle and kiss Gibbs. He begins thrusting shallowly and Gibbs hums his pleasure, voice deep as he smirks faintly with satisfaction.  
  
He’d had so many other lovers before Tony but it was Tony that he’d submitted for, that he had acquiesced to. No one else had made him feel safe; no one else could make him feel like vulnerability wasn’t really such a bad thing after all. With Tony letting go was ok.  
  
Maybe it was because Tony was a generous lover by nature. Maybe Gibbs had known – instinctively – that there was something more there from the beginning.  
  
Whatever it was he’s thankful.  
  
With Tony buried deep inside him, his legs wrapped around Tony’s waist and his arms around Tony’s neck he realizes that for the first time in a long time he’s not lonely anymore.  
  
And with a smile he kisses him as his body is rocked by Tony’s thrusts.  
  
Tony murmurs something sweet in his ear and Gibbs smirks.  
  
“Told you not to call me babe,” he grunts.  
  
“You know you like it,” Tony breathes, angling his thrusts and making Gibbs shout.  
  
Gibbs shakes his head even as his body begins to tremble. Tony keeps his strokes even, relentlessly driving on until Gibbs cums hard.  
  
“I love you, babe,” Tony says in a smoky, sweet voice that sends a thrill of lust through Gibbs.  
  
Convincing himself that this isn’t giving in, Gibbs growls, “I love you too.”  
  
Tony grins crookedly and finally cums himself, pressing his face against Gibbs’ neck and breathing raggedly.  
  
Gibbs strokes Tony’s shoulders and back, keeping him close for as long as he can. Tony kisses at Gibbs’ throat, nuzzling along his jaw line.  
  
“So when are you going to let me make an honest man out of you?”  
  
With a faint frown Gibbs narrows his eyes, pushing Tony back a little.  
  
“Thought you decided…”  
  
“Changed my mind. Make me the fifth Mrs. Gibbs.”  
  
“You’re gonna take my name?” Gibbs grins.  
  
“Yeah, why not? You decided to be a stay at home daddy. It’s not like it’s going to get us in trouble.”  
  
“Wanna know the good thing about that?”  
  
“Besides getting to spend all day with our beautiful daughter?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And not having to deal with bodies and crazy people?”  
  
“Besides that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“No more alimony payments.”  
  
Tony pokes him hard in the side, laughing with a disbelieving smile.  
  
“You are such a bastard.”  
  
Gibbs kisses him again.  
  
“Yeah,” he nods, grinning unrepentantly, “but I’m your bastard.”  
  



	2. Gone Camping: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lots of things you don’t know about me, Boss,” Tony grins wickedly.
> 
> Gibbs chuckles and cracks his neck, “Think I’ll sleep better at night not knowing.”

_Roughly one year earlier._  
  
They stumble into the elevator, feet dragging with exhaustion. Tony leans back against the wall heavily and Gibbs punches the button for the ground floor. He’d sent McGee and Ziva home an hour ago but Tony refused to leave until everything was wrapped up. Part of Gibbs knows that Tony is trying to make sure that Gibbs gets home some time before dawn and that part of him suddenly has him speaking.  
  
“Going camping this weekend.”  
  
Tony seems momentarily surprised by this admission and then his face adopts a careful kind of neutrality.  
  
“Yeah? Where?”  
  
“Shenandoah.”  
  
With a jaw cracking yawn, Tony rubs the back of his neck.  
  
“It’s nice this time of year,” Tony says through a smaller yawn.  
  
Gibbs nods, “You wanna come with me?”  
  
The awkwardness of asking is completely worth it, if only to see the comically startled expression on Tony’s face.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. Could use a hiking buddy.”  
  
Tony perks up a little and the elevator hits the ground floor, making them both stumble forward slightly as the doors open.  
  
“There’s this trail I’ve been meaning to try…” he grins and Gibbs shakes his head, smiling at Tony’s enthusiasm.  
  
“I’ll be by early. You mind sharing a tent?”  
  
Tony shakes his head and tucks his hands in his pockets, “I’ve got a sleeping bag in my closet.”  
  
“You go camping?” Gibbs asks with surprise as they walk past the security guard.  
  
“Night Fred,” Tony waves, then turns back to Gibbs, “Once or twice a year with some buddies of mine.”  
  
“Didn’t know that.”  
  
“Lots of things you don’t know about me, Boss,” Tony grins wickedly.  
  
Gibbs chuckles and cracks his neck, “Think I’ll sleep better at night not knowing.”  
  
“Think I would too. So when are we leaving?”  
  
“0600.”  
  
“Today?” Tony balks.  
  
“Tomor…” Gibbs stops and looks at his watch, “Shit.”  
  
“Yeah, Boss.”  
  
With a sigh, Gibbs regards Tony, jaw working faintly.  
  
“How long will it take you to pack?”  
  
“How many days are you staying?”  
  
“Today, Saturday, leave Sunday afternoon.”  
  
A night delivery truck rumbles past and Tony scratches his chin, shrugging.  
  
“Fifteen minutes. My hiking pack is mostly…uh…packed. I just need to throw some clean clothes in there.”  
  
With a decisive nod, Gibbs hauls Tony towards the parking garage.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We’ll head out now.”  
  
“But, Boss…”  
  
Gibbs holds up a finger and glares faintly. Tony’s jaw snaps shut and he sighs.  
  
“Meet me at my place,” Gibbs instructs, “I’ll drive us there.”  
  
“We’re gonna be exhausted.”  
  
“We’re already exhausted, DiNozzo,” Gibbs smirks, “Trust me, ok?”  
  
Tony seems almost insulted, “When have I ever not trusted you, Gibbs?”  
  
An hour later it’s nearly two in the morning – they’ve been pushing themselves hard these last two weeks and for the last fourty-eight hours they’ve gotten little to no sleep at all – and Tony drags himself into Gibbs’ house to find Gibbs half asleep on his bottom step, bag packed and tent propped against the wall.  
  
“You gonna try to drive like that, Boss?”  
  
Gibbs grunts at him and then glares, “The hell took you so long?”  
  
“Stopped to get food.”  
  
That actually makes Gibbs pause and he peers up at Tony, one eye scrunched shut as he realizes he’d forgotten.  
  
“It’s ok, Boss. That’s why you keep me around.”  
  
Gibbs stands up - body creaking and cracking - hauls his pack onto his back and grabs the tent.  
  
“Is it?” he teases, looking thoughtful.  
  
“That and my staggering good looks and sparkling wit.”  
  
“Speaking of sparkles…”  
  
Tony groans, “It was for undercover!”  
  
With a wicked smirk Gibbs ducks into the living room and pulls a picture off a shelf. Tony’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops as Gibbs holds it out for him to see.  
  
“You _framed_ it?”  
  
“Abby did,” Gibbs says, trying to bite back the grin and failing miserably.  
  
Tony half-heartedly snatches after it, knowing Gibbs won’t let him get to it but still needing to try.  
  
“Cheer up, DiNozzo. Not every man can pull off fairy wings the way you can.”  
  
Gibbs sets the picture back down and crowds Tony out of the room and out the front door.  
  
“Gibbs…” Tony whines, making Gibbs grimace with annoyance.  
  
A sharp tap to the back of the head shuts Tony up but only momentarily.  
  
“Seriously, Boss,” Tony grumbles as they load up the truck.  
  
“I think McGee got video,” Gibbs says casually, eyeing the cooler and wondering if Tony remembered coffee.  
  
“Oh, _God_.”  
  
With a soft grunt, Gibbs bends down to pick up a twig with some dead leaves on it, tucking it behind Tony’s ear.  
  
“Go ahead, say your line.”  
  
“I had multiple lines, Boss and I had to memorize them. In _two days_.”  
  
Gibbs only waits expectantly and Tony rolls his eyes.  
  
"If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended, that you have but slumber'd here while these visions did appear..."  
  
Frowning, Tony snatches the twig from behind his ear and tosses it aside.  
  
“I’m tired, Gibbs. Let’s get going.”  
  
That leaves Gibbs blinking for a second and suddenly he remembers Gwen, the woman Tony had befriended. Gwen, who had ended up being the final victim of their killer. Gibbs shuts the tailgate and mentally berates himself.  
  
He’s too tired is the problem. Reasonably he knows they should both be in bed right now but the thought of trying to close his eyes and rest is just too much. He’s exhausted – physically, emotionally and mentally – but he can’t sleep just yet.   
  
Tony is staring out the window, head resting against the glass. Gibbs starts the truck and pulls out; trying to figure out how to make it right and wondering if he should just leave well enough alone until they’ve both shut their eyes for a few hours.  
  
“You wanna pick a station?” he gestures towards the radio.  
  
It’s a small gesture but Tony always takes whatever Gibbs throws his way. In fact, Tony smiles at Gibbs a little as he reaches over and fiddles with the knob, settling on the oldies station.  
  
Listening to Tony sing along in low tones nearly puts Gibbs to sleep but he manages to stay awake through sheer force of will and a few well timed pokes in the side from Tony.  
  
They make the park well before dawn but Gibbs pulls over on the side of the road and shuts his eyes, listening to Tony’s soft snores from the other side of the cab. Like clockwork, he wakes just before the sun rises and reaches over to shake Tony gently.  
  
Tony’s eyes blink open blearily just as the first rays of sun blaze over the ridge. The light and mist makes all the trees and foliage look soft but Gibbs isn’t really looking at any of it. He’s watching Tony watch the sunrise, his hand still on Tony’s shoulder and Tony’s eyes look untroubled for the first time in a long time. In fact for the first time since Gibbs has known him.  
  
“It’s something, huh?” Tony smiles with wonder.  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs says thickly, turning away and gripping the steering wheel with both hands.  
  
He reaches for the keys in the ignition after a minute but Tony lays a gentle hand on his and Gibbs stares at where they’re touching until Tony pulls away. Gibbs puts his hands in his lap and waits quietly.  
  
The sun is fully over the tree line before Tony speaks again.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Gibbs only grunts in response and starts the truck, pulling back out onto the road. They stop at the ranger’s station and Gibbs details their plans for the next few days. Tony flirts politely with one of the women behind the counter but Gibbs can tell it’s more out of habit than anything else.  
  
They spend most of the day setting up camp and when the moon rises Gibbs watches it so intently that Tony actually stops to stare at him curiously.  
  
“You ok, Boss?”  
  
“Moon’ll be full tomorrow night.”  
  
“You gonna change into a werewolf or something?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Why is a full moon such a big deal?” Tony asks, trying for the direct approach.  
  
“It’s not,” Gibbs smirks at Tony, “Just never camped out during a full moon before.”  
  
“You wanna tell ghost stories?” Tony grins, rolling onto the balls of his feet and bouncing a little.  
  
“Wouldn’t want you wetting the bed.”  
  
Tony gets into Gibbs’ space and lowers his voice, “I’m a big boy, Gibbs. I can handle it.”  
  
Something about Tony’s rumbling voice and piercing eyes sends a shiver down Gibbs’ spine – though certainly not one of fear.  
  
Anticipation, Gibbs’ thinks. Tony’s probably got some stupid thing planned that’s either going to annoy him or piss him off.  
  
That look in Tony’s eyes always grips him tight, though. There’s something intoxicating about it and Gibbs grumbles, moving away to start up dinner.  
  
“I’m gonna go get some more firewood,” Tony says, sounding faintly subdued.  
  
Gibbs turns to look at him, to see if he can read Tony’s expression, but Tony’s already disappeared into the brush.  
  
When Tony comes back Gibbs has a pot of beans and franks bubbling away and Tony _seems_ to be in a better mood. Gibbs nods to the spot next to him but Tony sets the firewood aside and moves to get cleaned up, bringing out their plates and forks when he comes back again. He seems determined not to get too close so Gibbs maintains his distance. They eat in silence and get ready for bed in silence. They sleep a solid ten hours and wake up to a cool, breezy morning that puts a little pep in their step as they get ready for a good, long hike.  
  
“So where’s this trail you wanted to check out?” Gibbs asks, hoisting his pack over his shoulder.  
  
Tony glances up and then grins, “Can it be a surprise?”  
  
“Depends, Tony. Am I gonna like this surprise?”  
  
With a shrug Tony secures his own pack and double checks the fire pit to make sure the embers are all covered in dirt.  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Fine,” Gibbs sighs, “Lead the way.”  
  
The sun is bright, the sky is clear and the air is crisp. Tony is more himself, chatting away about this and that. Gibbs lets it all wash over him, like the sounds of clicking insects and rustling tree leaves.  
  
Tony ends up landing ass-first in a creek and Gibbs laughs heartily as he hauls him out, ribbing Tony gently until twenty minutes later when he skids down a steep incline and needs Tony’s help to make it up to level ground. Somehow it’s Tony’s quiet help – the way he doesn’t tease Gibbs about needing assistance – that irks Gibbs most.  
  
It’s a beautiful trail though, not one of the hardest but certainly not the easiest. By the time midday rolls around they’re both sweating and breathing heavily. Tony plops down on a fallen log and looks up at Gibbs with a grin.  
  
“It’s a good trail,” Gibbs admits, lowering himself down a little more gingerly.  
  
With a grunt Tony slips his pack off and digs out his canteen of water, taking a long pull. Gibbs watches his throat work, his eyes trailing the water that escapes the side of Tony’s mouth and drizzles down his cheek and neck. Tony makes a rumbling noise of satisfaction and hands Gibbs the canteen, wiping at his face as he inspects their surroundings.  
  
“We should probably head back.”  
  
“You tired?” Gibbs smirks, taking shorter sips.  
  
“Nah, but it’ll be dark by the time we get back to camp as it is.”  
  
Tony gets to his feet and holds out a hand which Gibbs begrudgingly accepts. Gibbs helps Tony on with his pack and Tony gives him a goofy smile before turning away back down the trail.  
  
“Besides, Boss…I brought a surprise for you.”  
  
That peaks Gibbs interest.  
  
“A surprise?”  
  
“Yeah, Gibbs. A surprise.”  
  
“What kind of surprise?”  
  
Still smiling, Tony bumps their shoulders together and then jogs ahead a few steps, turning back to grin wildly before he sets up a quick pace back to camp.  
  
“Hey!” Gibbs barks after him, “What kind of surprise? …Tony!”  
  
Gibbs growls to himself, hurrying to catch up.  
  
“I’m not telling!” Tony laughs, struggling to stay out of reach.  
  
“I could make you!” Gibbs smirks back.  
  
Tony makes a muffled noise of fear and starts jogging again.  
  
“You better pace yourself!” Gibbs calls after him, slowing down himself.  
  
“Only if you promise not to hurt me!”  
  
A couple of young hikers heading the opposite direction stop and startle as Tony skids to a halt in front of them.  
  
“Um…he’s not really going to hurt me,” Tony says, with his most charming ‘really, everything is just fine’ smile.  
  
Gibbs comes up behind him and smacks the back of his head, “Oh, yes I am.”  
  
“I have bear mace,” the young woman says, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
“No good,” Tony shakes his head, looking resigned, “You’ll only make him angry.”  
  
Not wanting to be delayed any longer, Gibbs yanks Tony along, pushing him roughly enough that Tony stumbles a few steps before regaining his footing. The young woman calls out after them, sounding mildly concerned.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“He’s fine, honey,” Gibbs smiles back at her, “Enjoy the trail!”  
  
She blushes when he winks at her and the man with her, presumably her boyfriend, looks faintly annoyed by this.  
  
Gibbs regards them for a second before following Tony who has paused on an incline, looking back at Gibbs with amusement.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing,” Tony shakes his head.  
  
Using a tree, Gibbs leverages himself up and claps Tony on the back. Tony grins back at the couple who are still watching them and shrugs. Let them be confused, he thinks.  
  
Though he can’t figure out what exactly did it, something has put Tony into an exceptionally good mood. He keeps bumping into Gibbs and smiling, ducking away with a laugh when Gibbs swats at him with annoyance.  
  
Gibbs gives the camp a once-over with his eyes, making sure everything’s still where they left it and gives a small nod of satisfaction when he sees nothing’s out of place. Tony all but tosses off his pack; then hauls something out of the tent and sets to cooking dinner.  
  
“What’s in the box?” Gibbs asks as he shrugs his pack off.  
  
“A surprise, definition, something one is not expecting,” Tony smiles, tone facetious.   
  
“Fine, fine,” Gibbs waves him off.  
  
They eat in silence again but tonight it’s companionable. Once they’ve cleaned their plates Tony opens the box and pulls out a sizable bottle of Wild Turkey.  
  
Gibbs chuckles and takes it from him, unscrewing the cap and nodding his approval.  
  
“Not bad.”  
  
He takes a swig and then licks his lips, smile disappearing as he notices the way Tony’s watching him.  
  
“Uh…thanks,” he says awkwardly, handing the bottle to Tony who takes a short pull.  
  
“After this last case…” Tony shrugs.  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs nods.  
  
They pass the bottle back and forth for a little bit, occasionally tossing some more wood on the fire.  
  
“Thanks for coming with me,” Gibbs says quietly.  
  
Tony grips his forearm with one warm hand and smiles softly with a fondness that makes Gibbs’ stomach do a little flip.  
  
“Thanks for inviting me.”  
  
The bottle is more than half gone and Gibbs thinks maybe he’s had enough liquid courage to finally do this. So he leans forward and kisses Tony quickly, a ghosting touch of his lips that leaves Tony blinking at him with wide eyes.  
  
Then Tony’s cupping his cheek and inching closer.  
  
“I really hope nobody starts playing the banjo,” he mutters before kissing Gibbs soundly.  
  
Something inside Gibbs gives way and he melts into it, pulling Tony on top of him. For the longest while they kiss, Tony settling into the cradle of Gibbs’ hips and sliding a hand up under his shirt to touch his stomach and chest.  
  
It’s not what he might have expected drunken sex in the middle of the woods to be like - Tony has enough sense to drag out a sleeping bag and some lotion that will pass for lube but it’s the gentleness that really throws Gibbs for a loop. Tony kisses him everywhere, touches him reverently and gets him so achingly hard he thinks it might actually kill him if he doesn’t cum.  
  
His fingers are tangled in Tony’s hair as Tony strips them of the last of their clothing and then starts kissing down Gibbs’ chest and stomach. Gibbs’ mouth falls open as he sucks in a breath, a moan caught in the back of his throat as Tony’s warm mouth engulfs him.  
  
“Christ,” he mutters, hips stuttering as Tony sucks and licks.  
  
Just as he thinks he’s about to cum Tony pulls off, breathing raggedly. He moves up Gibbs’ body, nose and lips trailing over Gibbs’ skin until he’s looking in Gibbs’ eyes.  
  
There’s a silent question in those green depths and though Gibbs can’t quite decipher it he knows the answer is yes. He nods and Tony grins brilliantly, reaching for the lotion. Tony kisses him and it’s so engrossing that for a moment Gibbs almost doesn’t notice the press and slight stretch of Tony’s finger sliding inside of him.  
  
Just the idea of it sends a thrill of lust down his spine – Tony inside him, Tony fucking him. It’s going to be good and Gibbs spreads his legs a little more, encouraging Tony to give him more.  
  
The second finger makes him gasp and break away from their kiss, back arching slightly, head thrown back. Tony sucks and bites at his collarbone, carefully scissoring his fingers.  
  
 _Good, so good, don’t stop._  
  
He can’t get his mouth to work, all the words keep coming out groans and grunts and embarrassing, keening noises.  
  
Oh, Christ…that third finger. Tony works it in so slowly, so gently. He’s teasing Gibbs’ nipples now, biting at one while he scrapes the other with a thumbnail. The fire is still blazing behind them, keeping away the chill of the night air.  
  
“Tony…” he manages finally.  
  
“Ok,” Tony nods, “Ok, just…”  
  
He kneels between Gibbs’ legs, hauling Gibbs’ ass into his lap. He feels the nudge, the head of Tony’s dick pressing against his stretched hole and he breathes deep, telling his body to shut up, this is perfect. This is everything he could have ever wanted this moment to be. Then Tony is pushing in and Gibbs holds his breath; his entire consciousness centered on the point where their two bodies meet.  
  
“Fuck,” Tony breathes, like he’s the one coming apart.  
  
Still, he’s not taking - Tony only gives. He gives Gibbs this moment, focuses on making every sensation better than the next, on making sure Gibbs is comfortable and…Christ it’s perfect. Gibbs only thinks that he wants to be kissed and then Tony is doing it, kissing him breathless.  
  
When Tony is fully seated inside him Gibbs bites his bottom lip, trying to hold back noises and words that he would only regret later. He would tell Tony how long he’s wanted this, how long he’s dreamt about just this moment and how none of the dreams ever measured up – how Tony is so much better than any dream or fantasy. Tony touches him and kisses and rolls his hips, thrusting shallowly into Gibbs’ body like he knows it inside and out.  
  
“More,” Gibbs rasps.  
  
So Tony gives him more – starts thrusting harder and faster until their flesh is slapping together, until Gibbs’ body is rocked with it, breath sticking in his throat as he struggles just to breathe. It’s so good; the faint burn, the way Tony’s just slamming into him like he owns him and Gibbs holds on tight, keeping Tony as close as he can because he never wants this to end.  
  
And the worst part is that he knows how it will go. He knows that in the morning they’ll pretend like nothing happened and he won’t have the courage to insist that this was the best sex he’s had in years. He won’t have the courage to say that it means more than just a hot night of sex between coworkers.  
  
Tony grabs Gibbs by his hips and begins pounding into him mercilessly, their sweating bodies glistening in the dwindling firelight. As Gibbs starts shaking, body wracked by his orgasm, Tony bends down to kiss him, swallowing his moans.  
  
The best part for Gibbs is feeling Tony cum inside him. Tony can’t stop touching him, his dick pulsing spurts of semen deep into Gibbs’ body and Gibbs does his best to keep Tony close. He watches Tony’s face intently, memorizing every expression to fuel future fantasies.  
  
“Gibbs,” Tony moans, leaning up to kiss him again.  
  
After a few minutes, after Tony has caught his breath, he gets up and gets the other sleeping bag, covering them both up and spooning up behind Gibbs under the stars.  
  
Gibbs stares up at the moon as it dips closer to the horizon and tries to commit every detail to memory. Tony kisses the back of his neck and presses a hand to his stomach, keeping him close even as they fall asleep.  
  
Reluctantly Gibbs lets his eyes close, sinking into Tony’s embrace.  
  
\--  
  
Gibbs snorts awake, senses suddenly on alert as he searches out what woke him up. A short woman comes into his blurred field of vision. He frowns at her tutu, wings and general… _sparkliness_.  
  
“Who the ‘ell’re you?” Gibbs slurs, exhausted and still half-drunk.  
  
“The magical pregnancy fairy,” the squat little woman says, smacking Gibbs on the forehead with a wand, “Congratulations. Now go back to sleep.”  
  
Gibbs looks offended for a second but then his eyes become inexplicably heavy and he lies back down, curling in closer to Tony as he falls back to dreaming.  
  
\--  
  
The morning comes too soon.  
  
They both lay there, knowing the other is awake but neither wanting to be the one who breaks the spell that’s come over them. Tony listens to Gibbs’ heart beating in his chest and Gibbs listens to Tony breathing and they can’t help but hear the world waking up around them.  
  
Eventually the need to pee becomes too much and Gibbs pulls away, daring to place a small kiss on Tony’s temple.  
  
He tries to draw up the courage from somewhere but it fails him – he goes on as if last night never happened and Tony goes about making breakfast without speaking a single word.  
  
As he drives them home that evening Gibbs wishes there was something that would keep Tony in his bed every night but can’t find an excuse that measures up in the end.


End file.
